Word Of Love (SHINee Vers)
by Vikey91
Summary: Ini dia WOF versi aslinya. Dari FF SHINeee original Pairing of Me, Kim Kibum (key) & Kim Hyuna (OC) not edited, masih banyak Typo. just try, So Sorry. rated M just For Save.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Word Of Love**

Summary : Aku sudah memberikan ilmunya sayang,, dasar dari semua penulisan novel. Yang terpenting coba merasakan dan membiarkan imajinasimu berputar,, dan lebih baik lagi jika kau mengalaminya langsung seperti saat ini, aku yakin jantungmu berdetak dengan kencang, saat kau menulis nanti, peraaan seperti itulah yang bisa kau gambarkan. Saat jantungmu berdegup, menahan semua gejolak peraaan yang seakan ingin meledak dalam dirimu, apa kau bia menangkap yang kumaksud. Intinya, merasakan langsung apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan dalam tulisanmu.

**Word Of Love : First Word**

Terik siang matahari terasa begitu menyengat. Musim panas tengah berada dipuncaknya, hingga sinar surya terasa membakar sampai ke pori-pori kulit. Suasana di distrik itu terlihat lengang. Hanya ada sesosok berambut tak lazim sedang berjalan menyeret kopernya.

"Kim Jonghyun Pabo!… benar-benar. Lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Mitchioso...!" Geramnya entah pada siapa.

Kakak semata wayangnya, yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di Bandara mendadak membatalkan janjinya setelah dia sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk menunggu. Yah, Hyuna atau lebih tepatnya Kim Hyuna -nama gadis itu- baru saja tiba di Bandara Incheon setelah menetap di Thailand selama hampir tiga tahun.

"Awas….!"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari belakang Hyuna, kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu -tepatnya seseorang- menerjang tubuhnya hingga dia terguling bersama di trotoar jalan raya.

Dia merasakan tubuhnya mendarat diatas tubuh seorang pria, dan mendapati sesuatu yang hangat, manis, lembut dan kenyal menempel dibibirnya. Gadis beriris sewarna coklat madu itu hanya bisa menganga dengan shock, bukan hanya karena "sesuatu" itu, tapi juga karena hampir saja nyawanya melayang jika dia tidak diterjang seorang pria. Tunggu, seorang pria? Batinnya. Jadi,, yang menempel didibirku, bibir seorang namja dan itu artinya kami berciuman,,,

"Kyaa,,,"jerit Hyuna yang sungguh telat.

"Kau,, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku,,"seru Hyuna sambil bangkit dan menunjuk wajah tampan milik namja tadi.

"Aishh.. harusnya kau berterimakasih denganku nona." Pria tampan dengan rambut cpklat kehitaman itu berdiri dengan wajah malas.

"Karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Dan mengenai insiden kecil barusan, itu bukan sebuah ciuman, tapi kecelakaan." Lagi suara baritone si pemuda coklat itu terdengar, dengan ekspresi cuek dan sedikit arogan, membuat Hyuna semakin naik pitam.

"Tidak bisa,, kau mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri ciumanku,"bantah Hyuna.

"Terserah kau saja nona,,"sahut pria itu seraya berjalan pergi dengan wajah angkuh.

"Ya,, jangan pergi kau,,"teriak Hyuna, namun tidak mendapat sahutan karena pria tadi sudah menghilang ditikungan.

"Argghh,,, sungguh hari yang sial,,"geramnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Hyuna untuk menjejakkan kakinya di Universitas Chungdam. Sehari setelah kedatangannya di Korea, kakaknya yang bahkan belum Hyuna temui hingga sekarang sudah memberitahu bahwa semua urusan administrasi sudah beres. Dia hanya perlu registrasi ulang dan pendataan saja.

Hyuna berdiri dengan ragu didepan gerbang kampus, dia merasa asing dengan semua suasana ini. Tiga tahun meninggalkan Seoul, membuat Hyuna merasa berada di hutan belantara saking bingungnya.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, alasan kembalinya dia ke Korea sedikit konyol, selain untuk menemui dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya. Tujuan Hyuna sebenarnya adalah untuk bertemu dengan pengarang favoritnya bernama Kim Kibum, Hyuna begitu kagum dengan tulisan dan semua karangan Kim Kibum. Apalagi di usianya yang masih muda -alasan kekaguman sebenarnya karena Kibum dan Hyuna seumuran- dia sudah menghasilkan Novel-novel yang berkualitas dan kumpulan puisi indah yang membuat Hyuna terbuai.

"Chogiyo,, apa da yang bia dibantu nona?"seseorang menepuk Pundak Hyuna pelan.

"Ah,, ne,,"Hyuna berbalik dan mendapati 2 orang namja berdiri dibelakangnya. Seorang namja jangkung yang terlihat berkarisma dan namja imut yang memiliki raut wajah feminim.

"Itu,, bisakah kalian memberituhuku arah menuju kantor administrasi."tanya Hyuna dengan senyum tersungging.

"Oh,, kau mahasiswi baru ya? Kantor administrasi berada di belakang gedung auditorium, dari sini kau belok kekanan, terus lurus sampai bertemu auditorium, nah, tinggal menuju kesana, karena kantornya kelihatan dari depan situ."terang namja feminim tadi.

"Uh,, Gamsahamnida,, eh,, apa aku boleh bertanya kembali, apa kalian mengenal Kim Kibum? Seorang pengarang novel?"tanya Hyuna lagi.

"Kim Kibum?"dahi namja jangkung itu berkerut.

"Oh,, kau temannya Key hyung?"sahut si namja imut.

"Key?"

"Oh,, maksudku Kibum hyung,, kenalkan namaku Lee Taemin, dan ini Minho hyung, kami berdua teman akrab Kibum hyung,,"Taemin memperkenalkan diri dan namja jangkung yang bernama Minho.

"Hmm,, Kim Hyuna,, kalau boleh memanggiku Hyuna,,"jawab Hyuna.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu,, terimakasih Taemin~ssi,, Minho~ssi,,"Hyuna membungkukkan badan sekilas dan beranjak pergi.

"Hyung,, Kim Hyuna? Seperti nama adiknya Jonghyun hyung? Dan dia bilang mencari Key hyung? Apa dia salah satu dari sekian banyak yoeja Key hyung?"tanya Taemin pada Minho yg masih menatap sileut tubuh Hyuna.

"Molla,, aku tidak tahu,,"Minho hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah berkata aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Hyuna berjalan menyusuri koridor bangunan kampus yang terlihat begitu megah. Mata liarnya berputar mengamati sekelilingnya. Kemudian senyum mengembang begitu menemukan tulisan "ruang sastra" karena dari awal itulah yang dia cari.

Hyuna berjalan dengan perlahan, tangannya memegang sebuah buku novel berjudul "One for me" by. Kim Kibum. Dia membuka pintu dengan semangat, tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah tertegun mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Disudut ruangan sana, terlihat seorang yoeja tengah menyudutkan namja, tubuh mereka merapat. Dan satu tangan yoeja itu bergerak impulsif dirambut tebal coklat sinamja.

"Joasengmnida,,"Hyuna membungkuk dengan kikuk saat si yoeja menolehkan wajahnya.

"Sayang,, sepertinya ada tamu,, kita kanjutkan nanti ya?"ucap si Yoeja sambil berlalu setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi si namja dengan genit. Yoeja tadi melirik Hyuna denga tajam saat melewatinya.

"Kau,, namja pencuri itu!"seru Hyuna saat wajah namja tadi terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Ohh, kau nona,, berapa kali aku bilang itu bukan sebuah ciuman. Hanya insiden kecil, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana ciuman mana yang bukan sepertinya."ujar namja itu seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Aih,, whateverlah,, aku kesini bukan untuk mencarimu, tapi aku mencari Kim Kibum."balas Hyuna dengan malas.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan orangnya,, aku Kim Kibum"sahut namja tadi.

"Tidak mungkin Kim Kibum seorang pria mesum sepertimu."bantah Hyuna.

"Kau tidak percaya,, lihat ini."Kibum mengeluarkan kartu mahasiswanya.

"Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi,, aku bukan namja mesum. Jika kau tidak bisa membedakan mana ciuman mana yang bukan, dengan senang hati akan kuajarkan."dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Kibum meraih pinggang Hyuna dengan tangan kanan dan menarik tubuh rampingnya hingga merapat tanpa jarak, sedang tangan kirinya sudah bergerak dan mengunci tengkuk Hyuna.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Kibum mencium dan melumat bibir Hyuna dengan gerakan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Hyuna sendiri hanya bisa terdiam membatu, matanya mengerjap dan memandangi wajah Kibum. Dia terlalu shock, hingga tidak menyadari buku yang dipegangnya sudah jatuh berdebum. Lima menit, bahkan mungkin lebih, akhirnya Kibum melepas tautan bibirnya dan tersenyum evil.

"Apa kau sudah bisa membedakannya nona?"Bisik Kibum atau yang saat ini lebih pas dipanggil Key.

"Dasar Pervert, mesum!"seru Hyuna begitu tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Oh,, kau penggemar novelku ternyata?"Key tidak menghiraukan teriakan maraha gadis dihadapanya, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil buku yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Hyuna.

"Tidak lagi,,"sembur Hyuna seraya melangkah pergi sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan jengkel.

"Greeb,,"sebuang rangkulan menahan langkahnya.

"Hmm,, biar kutebak, kau mencariku untuk bertanya bagaimana tips agar bisa menciptakan sebuah tulisan yang menakjubkan seperti ini bukan?"bisik Key ditelinga Hyuna dengan posisi kedua tangan melingkar dileher gadis itu.

"Aku bersedia memberimu les privat, bagaimana menjadi penulis yang baik. Tapi tentunya dengan suatu imbalan."lanjutnya lagi, saat Hyuna hanya diam saja.

"Imbalan? Imbalan apa? Uang?"Hyuna sepertinya tergoda dengan penawaran Key.

"Jangan pikir aku namja matre sayang,, setiap satu tips yang kuberikan, maka kau harus memberiku imbalan."

"Imbalan apa memangnya yang kau inginkan?"balas Hyuna dengan penasaran.

"Cukup dengan satu sentuhan bibirmu?"jawab Key masih dengan berbisik ditelinga Hyuna, membuat dia bergidik sendiri.

"Hah?!"

"Satu tips dariku, maka aku berhak satu kecupan atas bibirmu,,bukankah itu tawaran menarik? otte?"seriangai Key dengan tawa puas.

"Orang gila,,,"teriak Hyuna dengan kesal,lalu segera pergi setelah membebaskan diri dari cengkraman tubuh Key.

"Hahaha,, sungguh gadis yang polos,, hm,, tapi bibirnya benar-benar terasa manis,, kau harus jadi milikku nona,,, tinggal menunggu waktunya saja, lalu Fiuh,, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku."gumam Key, dengan gerakan seolah menembak kearah Hyuna. Senyum arogan muncul diparasnya yang tampan.

Hyuna duduk di halte bis sambil mengumpat dan menggerutu sendiri setelah pulang kuliah. Dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Key.

"Haishh,, dasar Pria mesum, Pervet"umpatnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum cantik?"sebuah suara menimpali.

"Hyaa,, kau,,"Hyuna terlonjak begitu mendapati Key sudah duduk manis disampingnya.

"Apa sudah kau pikirkan,, tawaranku cukup menarik bukan?"Key tertawa usil melihat raut wajah Hyuna.

"Stay away from me, tuan Kim!"Seru Hyuna saat Key tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya.

"Oh ayolah,,, akui bahwa kau terpesona denganku seperti kau terpesona pada Novel dan puisiku?"Key sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Hyuna bergidik. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang merasakan jarak yang begitu rapat.

"Sreet,,"tiba-tiba Key mengambil notes yang dipegang Hyuna dan menggoreskan penanya dengan wajah serius. Hyuna menatap wajah Key yang terlihat berbeda saat dia sedang serisu seperti ini. Semua kesan badboy nya menguap begitu saja.

"Jangan terpesona olehku!"ujar Key dengan narsisnya.

"Igoe,,"lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan notes tadi.

"Apa ini?"Tanya Hyuna, mata membulat kaget mendapati sebait puisi.

_Cinta bisa datang secara tiba-tiba_

_tanpa kita duga sebelumnya._

_Cinta bagai ilusi yang bia membutakan_

_bagai desau angin yang melenakan_

_tapi cinta tidak pernah menipu hati_

_jika cinta datang, maka sambutlah kehadirannya_

_karena dia akan membawa kebahagiaan_

_seberapa jauhnya kau mencoba menghindar, _

_cinta akan menemuimu jika waktunya telah sampai_

Hyuna tercengang, tak menyangka bahwa pria arogan disampingnya itu benar-benar Kim Kibum novelis idolanya.

"Chup~ sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipinya.

"Kali ini imbalanya cukup dipipi,, sebagai permulaan. Lain kali, jika kuberikan sebuah tips lagi, kuharap kau siap memberiku bibirmu manismu itu sayang."desah Key seraya mengerling genit, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kim Kibum,,"seru Hyuna denga kesal. Tapi kemudian dia sudah sibuk menekuri baris demi baris tulisan di Notesnya.

"Bagaimana bisaa,,, ini gila!"erangnya frustasi. Tak menyangka bahwa novelis yang dia kagumi itu sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Selama ini, dia selalu menghayalkan bahwa Kim Kibum seperti sosok Park Jungsu atau Leeteuk Super Junior yang terlihat kalem dan tenang.

berhari-hari dia berusaha untuk menghindari namja bernama Kim Kibum itu. Dari teman-temannya, Hyuna bisa tahu bahwa Kibum adalah sosok manusia berkepribadian ganda, dia akan menjadi Kibum yang terlihat nerd dilingkungan kampus yang sehari-hari kerjaanya adalah berkutat dengan laptop,notes atau novelnya didalam kelas sastra.

Namun, dia akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok berbeda saat diluar jam kuliah. Dia akan lebih suka dipanggil Key, dan bersikap arogan,badboy,cuek dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah narsis serta sifat play boy-nya. Dan biasanya Hyuna akan mendapati Kibum yang menjadi Key tengah duduk di kafetaria bersama dua namja lain dikelilingi tatapan memuja dari fans mereka. Dan jika Hyuna tidak salah, dua namja yang bersama Key itu bernama Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho, dua namja yang Hyuan temui saat pertama menjejakkan kaki di Chungdam ini.

"Tok,, tok,,"terdengar ketukan dipintu apartement Hyuna saat dia tengah duduk disofa kamar sambil menatap layar PSP nya.

"Iya,, sebentar,,"ujar Hyuna sambil berjalan kedepan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sayangkuuu,,"sebuah teriakan dan pelukan hangat menyambut tubuh ramping Hyuna begitu membuka pintu.

"Wuah,, boghosippo Sweety,,"suara heboh kakaknya, terdengar.

"Kim Jonghyunnn,,"protes Hyuna dengan perlakuan kakak semata wayangnya.

"Waeyo sayang,, apa kau tidak merindukan oppa tampanmu ini huh?"Jiongyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan., aku sudah dewasa oppa,,"

"Haishh,, bagi oppa kau tetap gadis kecil oppa yang manis dan menggemaskan."lagi-lagi Jonghyun memeluk adiknya dan mencubit pipi Hyuna dengan gemas.

"Pletakk,,"sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Jonghyun.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi,,"ancam Hyuna.

"Kau tetap sesadis Dulu Kim Hyuna,, pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum pernah punya kekasih,,"sahut Jonghyun yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau,,"geram Hyuna, tangannya melayang untulk menjitak kakaknya kembali, namun urung begitu mendengar sbuah teriakan.

"Hyung,, ini mau ditaruh dima_na?"teriakan itu terhenti sejenak saat melihat Hyuna.

"Noe,,"tunjuk mereka bersama.

"Kau sudah mengenal adikku Key?"Jonghyun menatap Key yang tengah membawakan kopernya dan Hyuna bergantian. Ada sebuah senyuim jahil yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Oppa,, kau berteman dengan pria mesum ini"seru Hyuna tak percaya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak pernah berkata bahwa adikmu secantik ini,,"goda Key,

"Kau kan tidak pernah bertanya,, wahh,, Hyuna~ya,, oppa sungguh merindukanmu,,"jawab Jonghyun, lalu memeluk tubuh Hyuna lagi hingga gadis itu merasa sesak.

"Kim Jonghyun,,, lepaskan,, aku tidak bisa bernafas."protes Hyuna.

"Tidak akan,, sampai oppa puas menuntaskan rindu selama tiga tahun tidak bertemu denganmu."tolak Jonghyun membuat Hyuna semakin melotot.

Key hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa gadis menarik itu adalah adik seorang Kim Jonghyun.

"Oppa,, mom sama Dad merindukanmu,, kau tidak pernah menemui mereka sejak tiga tahun lalu,,"Kini ketiganya sudah duduk disofa didalam apartement yang akan ditinggali Hyuna dan Jonghyun.

Selama ini Jonghyum hidup terpisah dari keluarganya, dia memilih hidup sendiri saat orang tuanya bercerai, sedang Hyuna tinggal bersama ibunya di Thailand. Dan niatnya datang ke Seoul sebenarnya untuk menemui novelis idoalnya , Kim Kibum. Tapi yang membuat dia sedikit kecewa, Kim Kibum yang dia temuai sungguh jauh dari bayangannya.

"Kan oppa biasa menitip salam lewat dirimu my sweety,,"jawab Jonghyun kalem.

"Oppa,, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan norak,, membuat perutku mual saja"

"Dan kau,, berhentilah protes dengan panggilan sayangku,, kau jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk mengajak oppamu bertengkar."Jonghyun mendelik pura-pura marah.

"Oppa,, kau jahat,, selama tiga tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun menemuiku, hanya berkomunikasi lewat email. Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu, aku sangat dan teramat merindukanmu, setiap malam hanya bisa menatap fotomu, aku tersiksa karena sikap keras kepalamu tak mau menerima perpisahan orang tua kita."tiba-tiba Hyuna menunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

"Hyuna~ya,, "Jonghyun terkejut melihat adiknya menangis, tak menyangka sang adik yang biasanya terlihat cuek dan sadis itu bisa terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Mianhe,, oppa, benar-benar meminta maaf,,"Jonghyun menarik wajah Hyuna dan menghapus air matanya dengan perlahan.

"Ah,, hyung,, sepertinya aku berada diwaktu yang salah."ucapan Key memecah keharuan yang dirasakan Kim bersaudara itu.

"Ternyata kau sadar, jika kehadiranmu tidak tepat."balas Hyuna yang sudah berwajah ketus begitu menyadari Key masih disana.

"Jangan hiraukan uacapan Hyuna, Key, dia memang selalu seperti itu,, dia selalu ketus jika berhadapan dengan namja, pantas saja sampai sekarang tak kunjung memiliki kekasih, padahal umurnya sudah mulai dewas,,"sambut Jongyun dengan cengiran lebar, merasa tertolong karena sudah terbebas dari suasana haru yang membuat dia merasa tak nyaman.

"Kim Jonghyun,,"Hyuna memukul lengan kakanya dengan kesal.

"Kurasa juga begitu hyung,, tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak takut dengan sifat liarnya, dan membuat Dia jatuh cinta padaku, apa kau keberatan hyung?"Key meliirik Hyuna dengan seringai nakalnya melihat gadis itu menganga tak percaya mendengar ucapannya.

"Sepertinya ide yang menarik,,"tukas Jonghyun.

"Oppa,,, kau sadar dengan ucapanmu. Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak membiarkan adiknya didekati oleh playboy macam dia. Kau sayang tidak sih denganku?"seru Hyuna semakin kesal sambil memukul Jonghyun dengam bantal sofa,

"Justru aku sayang padamu my sweety,, makanya oppa lebih suka melihatmu kencan dengan Key, daripada kau pacaran terus menerus dengan PSP bodohmu itu, dan juga poster-poster Lionel Messi yang bahkan tak bisa diajak bercanda."ujar Jonghyun sambil berusaha menahan pukulan Hyuna.

"Idemu sangat menarik hyung,, lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Lionel Messi, jangan panggil aku Key jika tidak bisa membuat adikmu jatuh cinta padaku,,"Timpal Key dengan senyum jahilnya, membuat Hyuna mengalihkan lemparan bantalnya ke wajah Key.

"Kalian berdua sama saja,, sama playboy-nya dan sama menyebalkanyanya,,"teriak Hyuna sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kesal.

"Blammm,,"suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar, membuat Jonghyun dan Key cekikikan sendiri dengan tingkah Hyuna.

"Tiga tahun berlalu,, tapi dia tetap sama saja seperti dulu,, dongsaengku,,"gumam Jonghyun dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Hyung,, adikmu benar2 lucu,, pantas saja kau begitu menyayanginya."gurau Key.

"Yahh selain lucu,, dia juga galak,, tapi sangat cantik dan polos,, bahkan saking polosnya sampai sekarang belum pernah berpacaran,"cerita Jonghyun dengan antusias yang disambut lemparan boneka dikepalanya.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal itu Kim Jonghyun,, dan kau tuan Kim, lebih baik segera kembali kerumahmu,, jangan buat rusuh di apartementku,,"teriak Hyuna dari balik pintu kamar yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas tawa berderai dua namja itu.

Malam yang tenang berselimut awan gelap yang menutup sebagian bulan sabit. Seorang yoeja tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan raut wajah serius. Ditanganya tergenggam sebuah Gadget yang bernama PSP.

"My Sweety,, kau didalam kan sayang?"sebuah ketukan dipintu tak mampu membuat gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan dari layar PSP.

"Hyuna~ya,,"Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar,langsung kesal begitu melihat dia lagi-lagi diacuhkan karena sbuah PSP.

"Ya,, malam minggu begini masih ayik berkutat dengan benda bodoh itu,,"sergah Jonghyun sambil berusaha merebut PSP Hyuna.

"Hisshh,, Oppa,, kau mengganggu saja,,"seru Hyuna sambil menjauhkan PSP dari tangan Jonghyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya.

"Ya tuhan,, apa salah dan dosaku, mengapa aku mempunyai adik yang kerjaannya hanya bermain PSP bodoh , membaca novel dan memandangi poster wajah-wajah yang bahkan tampannya tidak sebanding denganku,,"gerutu Jonghyun sambil menatap poster-poster Lionel Messi,Iker Cassilas,Ricardo Carvalho dan sederet bintang besar sepakbola dunia. Bahkan dikamar adinya terpasang poster Jose Mourinho,sir Alex Ferguson dan Pep Guardiola sang pelatih bertangan dingin.

"Oh ya,, Hyuna,, Oppa malam ini tidak pulang,, menginap dirumah Onew, dan setengah jam lagi Key akan menjemputmu,, kau harus siap-siap,, arasso,,"perintah Jonghyun akhirnya.

"Hmm"Hyuna hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa benar2 mendengar apa yang kakaknya ucapkan.

"Sudahlah,, capek hati bicara denganmu,, jangan lupa,, Key akan menjemputmu."Jonghyun sudah pasrah dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Hyuna.

"Tadi oppa bilang apa ya? Aishh sudahlah,, terserah dia,,"gumam Hyuna saat Jonghyun sudah tak ada.

Setengah jam kemudian, pintu kamar Hyuna terbuka kembali, seorang namja masuk tanpa permisi. Dia hanya bersandar dipintu kamar karena si empunya kamar tengah asyik berkutat dengan PSP-nya, bahkan Hyuna tidak mendengar derit suara pintu saat Key membukanya.

Dia hanya berdiri diam memandangi tingkah Hyuna yang tengah menelungkup diatas kasur. Bibirnya tersenyum setiap kali menangkap ekspresi wajah Hyuna yang berganti-ganri, kadang tertawa,memekik kesal atau memukul lantai kasur dengan gemas. Key begitu menyukai ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat begitu lepas tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Ahh,, sial,,"gerutu Hyuna sambil membanting PSP-nya dengan kesal saat dilayar muncul tulisan Game over. Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya, dan berbalik terlentang, matanya membelalak terkejut mendapati Key tangah berdiri dipintu kamarnya dengan senyum dikulum.

"Ya,, bagaimana kau bisa masuk,, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk."Hyuna bangkit dan berdiri didepan Key dengan wajah ketus.

"Hyungmu yang menyuruhku masuk,, bukankah dia sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menjemputmu."jawab Key masih dengan senyum yang tampak sedikit cool.

"Menjemputku? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu kencan sayang,, benar sekali kekhawatiran kakakmu,, lihatlah bahkan kamarmu penuh dengan poster2 yang tidak bisa diajak berkencan."Key mengedarkan pandanganya, tertawa rendah melihat suasana kamar seorang yoeja yang jauh dari kesan feminim dan entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya semakin tertarik dengan seorang Kim Hyuna.

"Kau membuang waktumu tuan Kim,, seharusanya kau tidak datang kesini jika ingin berkencan dengan seorang gadis, toh kau bisa datang kesalah satu koeksi yoejamu diluar sana."balas Hyuna yang kini terlihat asyik membuka halaman sebuah novel berjudul Twilight.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan semua koleksiku,, dan berharap bisa mendapatkan satu koleksi yang baru disini,,"sahut Key dengan suara tenang.

"Harapanmu terlalu berlebihan kupikir,,"kali ini Hyuna sudah merebahkan diri ditempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai menutup kepalanya. Berharap Key akan pergi melihat dia siap tidur.

"Hei,, bukankah kau ingin mengetahui rahasiaku menciptakan sebuah novel yang menyentuh!?"Hyuna terlonjak kaget mendapati Key justru menghimpti tubuhnya dan menyibakkan selimut sari wajah Hyuna. Tubuh Hyuna bergidik dan sedikit menegang meraksakan hembusan nafas Key dipipinya.

"Atau memang kau lebih menyukai aku mengajarkan hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan diatas tempat tidur ini,,"lanjutnya lagi masih dengan posisi yang sama, bahkan sekarang bibirnya sudah menempel dipipi lembut Hyuna.

"Menyingkir dariku Tuan Kim,,"gertak Hyuna, tapi suaranya terdengar sedikit gugup merasakan tubuh Key mendesak ditubuhnya.

"Kau memilik tiga pilihan sayang,,"jemari Key bermain dipipi Hyuna yang satunya, sedang bibirnya mulai bergerak kearah rahang gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Yang pertama, menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan diatasa tempat tidur ini yang aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup menolaknya, pilihan kedua kau mengganti pakaianmu dan ikut pergi denganku atau kau lebih suka aku yang mengganti pakaianmu dan aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi saat aku melakukanya untukmu ma Cherry,"desah Key dengan jemari yang semakin lincah bermain diparas cantik Hyuna.

Jantung Hyuna sudah berdegup semakin kencang, dia ingin berontak namun tubuhnya kaku tak bia digerakkan sama sekali. Seolah pandangan Key sudah membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Arra,, arra,, aku pilih yang kedua,, sekarang menjauhlah dariku,,"Hyuna mulai menguasai akal sehatnya lebih baik cepat-cepat menghindar dari keadaan yang bisa membuatnya terlena, dan mendorong tubuh Key menjauh.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang,,"balas Key,

"Chupp,, sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya,, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan dan sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"Ya,, apa yang kau lakukan!"Teriak Hyuna walau dengan wajah merah padam.

"Mengambil imbalanku?"sahut Key dengn wajah polos,,

"Imbalan atas apa? Bahkan aku tidak merasa menerima sebuah tips pun darimu,, dasar pria mesum!"Dengus Hyuna dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah memberikan ilmunya sayang,, dasar dari semua penulisan novel. Yang terpenting coba merasakan dan membiarkan imajinasimu berputar,, dan lebih baik lagi jika kau mengalaminya langsung seperti saat ini, aku yakin jantungmu berdetak dengan kencang, saat kau menulis nanti, peraaan seperti itulah yang bisa kau gambarkan. Saat jantungmu berdegup, menahan semua gejolak peraaan yang seakan ingin meledak dalam dirimu, apa kau bia menangkap yang kumaksud. Intinya, merasakan langsung apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan dalam tulisanmu, itu saja."urai Key panjang lebar dengan gaya seolah tengah mengajari anak SD belajar menghitung.

Hyuna sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil mencerna apa yang Key terangkan. Rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang, matanya menerawang berusaha menyelipkan pelajaran dari Key disudut otaknya yang sudah terlalu sesak dengan starcraft,winning eleven,digimon dan jadwal-jadwal pertandingan Barcelona musim ini.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu,,"gumam Hyuna dengan wajah polos,, "Sudah sana ganti baju, atau akau yang akan menggantikan bajumu,"Key mendorong tubuh Hyuna kekamar mandi.

"Andwae,, berani kau mengintip, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua matamu?"ancam Hyuna dengan tatapan tajam. Yang dibalas senyum geli oLeh Key.

Setelah melalui pedebatan panjang, akhirnya Key dan Hyuna memilih perg ke taman hiburan. Entahlah, Hyuna bilang sangat ingin pergi kesana. Keduanya menikmati waktu bagai dua anak kecil yang dilepas di neverland.

Banyak sisi lain dari seorang Kim Kibum yang Hyuna ketahui, seperti Key yang ternyata takut ketinggian saat mereka menaiki bianglala, Key yang tidak bisa memainkan permainan crab it, sebuah permainan untuk mengangkat boneka dari kotak kubus dengan mesin pencapit yang bisa digerakkan dengan tuas penggerak.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada 4 pasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka.

"Hyung,, kau yakin mau menjodohkan mereka berdua."Minho menatap Jonghyun yang dipanggilnya hyung.

"Waeyo Minho~ya?"jawab Jonghyun pelan sambil matanya tetap mengawasi gerakan Key dan Hyuna dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan gelar Kibum bukan? Player number one?"jelas Minho.

"Yahh,, tidak jauh beda dengan Jonghyun hyung sendiri sebenarnya."Timpal Taemin dengan kekehan pelan.

"Entahlah,, aku juga heran. Saat melihat Key menatap Hyuna didepan rumah waktu itu, aku merasa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Ingat, aku bahkan lebih mengenal Key dari Key sendiri."ujar Jjong dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Tapi resikonya Jjong, kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Hyuna jika akhirnya Key meninggalkannya seperti dia meninggalkan yoeja-yoeja koleksinya yang lain."Onew berusaha mengingatkan.

"Mungkin aku bertaruh terlalu tinggi, setidaknya jika ini berakhir buruk, Hyuna bisa merasakan perasaan yang manusiawi."sahut Jonghyun yang dibalas tatapn bingung Onew,Minho dan Taemin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung?"Tanya Minho.

"Aku hanya ingin Hyuna merasakan hal-hal yang seharusnya dialami oleh gadis seusianya, merasakan jatuh cinta,rindu,cemburu bahkan sakit hati. Dia terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia PSP, dunia bola, dan novel-novelnya. Aku merasa bersalah, karena meninggalkan dia tiga tahun lalu, sehingga Hyuna menjadikan tiga hal itu sebagai pelarian atas rasa sepinya. Dan akhirnya dia justru tumbuh jadi kurang peka dan terlalu cuek pada dirinya sendiri."Raut wajah Jonghyun sedikit muram setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Semoga saja,, semuanya berakhir indah." Onew menepuk pundak Jonghyun, dia sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, tinggal memikirkan hasil baiknya saja, Key hyung bisa meredam sifat playboynya, Hyuna noona mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan Jonghyun hyung mendapatkan Key hyung sebagai adik iparnya seperti harapan hyung sejak dulu."sambut Taemin yang dibalas pelukan hangat dari Jonghyun.

"Yahh,, semoga saja,, hyung,, jika kuperhatikan, Hyuna cukup cantk juga,,"ujar Minho sambil memandangi Hyuna dan Key yang sekarang sedang duduk diepan arena Rollercoaster sepertinya tenga memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja cantik,, kau tidak lihat seperti apa kakaknya,,"sahut Jonghyun dengan pedenya.

"Kau tidak akan bilang bahwa kau menyukai Hyuna kan Choi Minho?"selidik Onew.

"Mungkin,, jika Kibum tidak mendekatinya lebih dulu, kurasa aku dan Hyuna bisa cocok karena kami memiliki minat yang sama digame dan sepakbola."jawab Minho kalem.

"Ternyata kau sama playboynya hyung,, ckckc dari kita berlima hanya aku dan Onew hyung yang tidak terlalu dipusingkan dengan urusan yoeja."Ejek Taemin.

"Yah,, karena Onew terlalu mencintai ayamnya hingga titik kewarasan, sedang kau sendiri entah lah aku ragu kau ini namja atau yoeja."balas Minho yang disambut pukulan dibahunya oleh Taemin.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong so'al ayam., bagaiman kalau kita bertaruh. Sampai mana Key bias bertahan dengan Hyuna, 1 bulan, 2 bulan?"ujar Onew tiba-tiba.

"Ah,, tawaran menarik hyung,, kau bertaruh apa? Bagaimana jika Key sanggup bertahan lebih dari lima bulan, maka Onew hyung tidak boleh mendekati apalagi menikmatai daging ayam selama sebulan."sahut Jonghyun dengan antusias.

"Hmm, setuju, dan jika Key hyung hanya mampu bertahan mengejar Hyuna noona kurang dari lima bulan, maka Jonghyun hyung yang harus menjauh dari semua yoeja koleksi hyung dan dilarang menyanyi selama sebulan?"usul Taemin dengan wajah semangat.

"Baik,, aku setuju, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"Tanya Jonghyun pada Taemin dan Minho.

"Kami? Tentu saja kami menjadi wasit,,"balas Taemin dengan wajah polos.

"ya,, kalian curang,,"teriak Jonghyun dan Onew bersamaan.

Hyuna memandangi sosok yang kini tengah menjadi Kibum dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Gadis itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan takjub melihat satu orang memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti itu. Dia mengawasi Kibum yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah novel classic berjudul _Pride & Prejudice_, gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya melihat penampilan Kibum saat ini, dia terlihat lebih berwibawa dengan kacamata tutup botolnya dan model rambut coklat gelap belah pinggir.

Hyuna akui, Kibum termasuk namja yang fashionable, terlebih saat dia tengah menjelma menjadi Key. Jika orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Kibum dan Key adalah satu orang yang sama, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa Kibum dan Key adalah dua personal berbeda namun memilik karakteristik wajah yang sama alias kembar.

"Hm,, hm,,"terdengar teguran pelan.

"Kim Hyuna~ssi,, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Sepertinya kau memperhatikanku dari tadi."

Hyuna terlonjak kaget mendapati Kibum tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya, bahkan dia tidak menyadari pergerakan Kibum sama sekali.

"Annie,, maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu Kibum~ssi,,"Jawab Hyuna dengan Kikuk, merasa asing melihat Key atau Kibum terlihat begitu sopan dan kalem.

"Sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan,, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan apadamu."tawar Kibum masih dengan ekspresi sopan.

Hyuna hanya mengagguk sekilas dan berjalan mengikuti Kibum menuju sebuah ruangan diujung koridor.

"Mengapa pintunya ditutup Kibum~ssi?"tanya Hyuna merasa aneh saat Kibum menutup pintu ruangan setelah keduanya masuk.

"Suapaya tidak ada yang mengganggu kita sayang,,"jawab Kibum yang kini telah menjelma menjadi Key,tatapan nakalnya tampak jelas begitu dia membuka kaca mata tutup botolnya.

"Aku sungguh berharap yang bersamaku saat ini adalah Kibum bukan Key."dengus Hyuna merasa tertipu.

"Oh,, maaf harus mengecewakan harapanmu sayang,, karena yang menikmati saat-saat bersama Kim Hyuna adalah Key, bukan Kibum"balas Key dengan evil smirk andalanya.

"Jadi,, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, tuan Kim."

"Hmm,, seperti layaknya orang belajar, kita butuh sebuah evaluasi untuk menilai sampai dimana perkembanganmu dalam menyerap ilmu yang kuberikan."Key mengerling dengan tatapan yang sungguh membuat Hyuna ingin melemparkan sesuatu keparas yang dia akui cukup tampan itu.

"Bisa kita mulai ujianya sayang?"Key mendekati tubuh Hyuna dan menariknya menduduki sebuah bangku, kemudian mengulurkan secarik kertas dan pulpen yang diambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Sekarang kau tulis sebuah karangan yang menggambarkan perasaan seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, gadis itu bernama Kim Hyuna dan namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah Kim Kibum."perintah Key sambil duduk disebelah Hyuna dan memainkan seberkas rambut panjang si gadis dengan sesekali meniupkan nafasnya ditengkuk Hyuna dengan sengaja.

"Kenapa nama tokohnya mirip denganku dan denganmu?"protes Hyuna seraya mendorong wajah Key menjauh.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bahwa kedua tokoh itu adalah aku dan dirimu sayang,, tapi, seperti yang pernah kukatakan, sebuah karangan akan terasa hidup jia diambil dari pengalaman pribadi seorang, jadi apa kau punya pengalaman jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Haishh,, Nan Michosso,, bagaimana mungkin kau memperdayaiku!"sergah Hyuna dan berdiri dengan kesal, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Johta! Semakin menarik permainan ini,, ayo kita lihat, seberapa kuat kau mampu bertahan melawan pesona Kim Kibum ini sayang,,,"gumam Key disertai tawa bahagia, entahlah, dia begitu senang mempermainkan emosi gadis itu dan melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi Hyuna yang membuatnya begitu tertarik.

"Hyuna~ya,, mulai hari ini Key akan tinggal disini dan menempati kamar kosong disebelahmu."Jonghyun membuka percakapan saat Kim bersaudara tengah menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Uhukk,, uhukk,,"Hyuna langsung tersedak susu coklatnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Dia melemparkan tatapan "membunuh" pada kakaknya.

"Jangan membantah,, ini sudah keputusan oppa, karena sejak oppa pindah kesini, Key tinggal sendirian, oppa kasihan padanya."tegas Jonghyun membuat Hyuna enggan untuk membantah.

"Oppa, kau benar-benar menjerumuskanku,, bagaimana mungkin aku tinggal bersama namja mesum itu."sahut Hyuna dengan nada memelas.

"Sudahlh sayang,, oppa tidak ada waktu berdebat lagi denganmu,, hari ini Key akan pindah,, dan kau bantu dia membereskan barang-barangnya,,"

"Shirroo,,"balas Hyuna cepat, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ya tuhann,, cobaan apalagi ini,, sudah cukup aku bertemu dengannya dikampus. Sekarang aku harus tinggal satu atap dengan namja ganda itu,,, adakah yang lebih sial dari ini."gerutu Hyuna yang dibalas cekikikan oleh Jonghyun.

Suara berisik burung-burung berceloteh memenuhi udara pagi. Sinar surya begitu lembut dan hangat membelai wajah manis seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Tak lama kemudian, mata kecilnya mengerjap sebelum benar-benar membuka untuk menyambut indahnya dunia.

"Apa ini?"gumam Hyuna begitu mendapatai setangkai tulip diatas bantal yang berada disampingnya. Tulip yang begitu harum, tergelatak diatas secarik kertas biru.

_Cinta telah datang_

_dan mencoba mengetuk pintu hatimu_

_akankah kau biarkan ia masuk_

_atau tetap merana ditempatnya_

_aku mencintaimu,_

_mungkin kau tak percaya_

_aku menginginkanmu_

_mungkin kau tak menghiaraukannya_

_tapi aku tetap mengatakanya_

_bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya_

_bahkan akan kuteriakkan sampai berpuluh purnama menjelang_

_akan ku katakan padamu hingga muncul pelangi saat malam datang_

_aku mencintaimu,,_

_Morning sayang_

Hyuna hanya tersenyum simpul. Ini adalah bunga keempat belas sejak Key tinggal dirumahnya 2 minggu yang lalu. Hyuna selalu saja terbuai dengan kalimat-kalimat indah dan romantis dari Key. Jika dibilang Hyuna luluh, mungkin memang gadis itu mulai luluh. Karena Key menyerang Hyuna langsung dititik kelemahannya. Puisi, yah Hyuna sangat menyukai puisi dan karya-karya dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kau kenapa my sweety?"tegur Jonghyun yang merasa aneh mendapati adiknya terus tersenyum saat menikmati sarapan bertiga. Hyuna begitu terlihat manis saat tersenyum seperti pagi ini.

"Annie,, "sahut Hyuna datar, sambil matanya melirik Key yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

"Hah, sepertinya oppa tahu,, kau sedang jatuh cinta ne~?"goda Jonghyun.

"Ah,, oppa apaan sihh?"Hyuna tersipu malu, benar-benar bukan Hyuna yang Jonghyun kenal. Biasanya jika digoda seperti itu, Hyuna akan langsung marah-marah.

"Hmm,, baguslah,, kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta. Oppa pergi dulu ya,, hari ini kau berangkat bersama Key"Jonghyun berdiri lalu beranjak pergi sebelum Hyuna sempat protes.

"Tenang my dear,, aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat. Jadi, bisa berangkat sekarang?"Key mengulurkan tangan kananya,berharap Hyuna akan menyambutnya. Dan Gotcha! Gadis itu menurut.

"Jadi,, apa jawabanmu sekarang sayang?"tangan Key membelai pipi Hyuna dengan lembut saat mereka tengah berada didalam mobil didepan parkiran.

"Jawaban apa?"Jawab Hyuna dengan gugup, jantungnya bertalu begitu nyaring.

"Jangan perpura-pura tidak tahu my dear,,"Key pura-pura merajuk.

"Mollayo,,"sahut Hyuna dengan malu.

"Hm,, tubuhmu harum sayang,,"Key mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium tengkuk Hyuna.

"Dinn,,"suara klakson dibelakang membuyarkan konsentrasi dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

"Hei,, masih pagi bro,,"teriak Mir, salah sau teman Key dari dalam mobilnya yang berisi Minho,Taemin dan Myungsoo disana,

pipi Hyuna bersemburat merah.

"Sebaiknya aku turun disini?"ujar Hyuna sambil membuka pintu mobil

"Jangkaman,,"seru Key seraya menarik wajah Hyuna dann,,

Chup~ sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat dibibir gadis itu.

"Kutunggu disini pulang kuliah nanti."pesan Key dengan wajah teduhnya. Hyuna sendiri langsung melesat menahan malu, karena empat namja tadi sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan tadi.

"Hei,, kau kenapa Hyuna~ya,,"seorang yoeja menggerak-gerakkan tangan didepan wajah Hyuna yang sepertinya tengah asyik melamun. Wajahnya terlihat berbunar, dengan sesekali tersenyum sendiri.

"Ahh,, anniyyo,,"jawab Hyuna terbata.

"Apa kau sakit,, dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang gila"

"Haish,, aku tidak sakit ataupun gila,, mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta. Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta."Hyuna lagi-lagi tersenyum, sepertinya gadis ini tengah terserang penyakit senyum. Bibirnya seolah tak lelah mengembang sejak tadi.

"Ah,, pantas saja,, ternyata seorang Kim Hyuna bisa jatuh cinta. Hmm,, biar kutebak. Kau jatuh cinta dengan Key bukan? Atau Kibum?"Hyemi -nama teman Hyuna- mulai menggodanya.

"Ya,, Hyemi~ya,, jangan keras-keras, kau membuatku malu."Hyuna berusaha membekap mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Ternyata benar, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Chukkae,, kau beruntung Hyuna~ya,, Key bisa bertahan mengejarmu sampai berbulan-bulan. Biasanya yoeja yang dikejar Key hanya sanggup bertahan sehari atau dua hari akan langsung tunduk. Seperrtinya palay boy itu mulai menemukan tambatan hatinya."

"Itu yang membuatku ragu Hyemi~ya,, aku takut namja sial itu hanya bermain-main denganku."Hyuna menundukkan wajah diatas meja. Ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, dia bener-benar ,emcintaiku atau tidak."

"Jalani saja, semuanya hanya butuh waktu untuk menjawab. Kau tidak akan tahu sampai mana keseriusannya padamu kalau tidak mencoba. Tapi harus diingat, kau tetap waspada, jangan terlalu larut, atau kaku yang akan sakit hati jika semuanya berakhir buruk"Hyemi menepuk bahu Hyuna dengan lembut.

"Gumawo Hyemi~ya,, tidak salah Minho memilihmu,,"

"Ya,, jangan ucapkan nama namja menyebalakna itu."rutuk Hyemi kesal mengingat tingkah konyol Minho, namja yang sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan Key dan Jonghyun.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Word Of Love**

Author : ViKeyKyuLov

Maincast : Kim Hyuna (imaginary cast),Kim Kibum.

Support Cast : Kim Jonghyun, And SHINee member other.

Genre : AU, Romance, Comedy,Friendship,sad.

Rate : PG 17

Length : Twoshoot

Summary : "Dia hanya sedang mengujiku dan mempelajari arti kesetiaan. Dia ingin menilai seberapa kuat aku bisa bertahan dan menunggunya, seperti dia pernah mengajariku jatuh cinta, mengajari rasa cemburu dan merindu.

Note : Ini akibat bergalau ria gara-gara Key ikutan Dramus N dengar-dengar Add adegan Kissuenya, maka daripada galau terus mending bikin Nih FF, Lumayan abis baca komik lgsg muncul nih ide,,hehe,, FF ini terinspirai dari komik jepang berjudul sama,,hehe. Jangan bingung dengan tokoh yang kadang dipanggil Kibum kadang Key. Dan satu lagi, setiap kali aku bikin Key Pervert, imajinasinya langsung ngalir gitu aja. Nah ini dia part 2 nya. Cekidot!

**Word Of Love : Last Word**

Hyuna berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya dengan gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar kepalanya melongok keluar berharap melihat sosok yang baginya menyebalkan namun juga dia rindukan. Sudah 2 minggu Key pulang kekotanya Daegu, dan dua minggu itu pula Hyuna tak mendapat satu kabarpun dari Key.

"Haish,, rindukan apanya,, anni, aku tidak merindukanya."gerutu Hyuna dengan kesal.

"Berhentilah memukul gelas seperti itu, berisik tahu!"tegur Jonghyun saat Hyuna lebih asyik mendentingkan gelas dan sendok ketimbang menyantap makan malamnya.

"Uh,,"gumam Hyuna dengan wajah muram.

"Kau merindukannya ne~?"tanya kakanya kembali.

"Siapa?"sahut Hyuna.

"Siapa lagi,, Kim Keybum,, memang kau punya pacar berapa hem?"goda Jonghyun dengan wajah usil.

"Oppa,, aku dan dia tidak pacaran. Kami tidak pernah resmi mengikat komitmen"bantah Hyuna.

"Terserah,, yang jelas kalian terlihat seperti orang yang tengah kasmaran, oh rindu, betapa aku merindu,,"kekeh Jonghyun.

"Pletak,"sebuah anggur merah menarat diwajah Jonghyun.

"Ya,, Kim Hyuna,,"dengus Jonghyun dan membalas perlakuan jahil adiknya. Akhirnya mereka bermain lempar anggur seperti anak kecil

Hyuna berbaring dikamarnya, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bosan.

"Apa benar aku merindukannya,, kenapa yang terbayang hanya wajah si bodoh itu,,"seru Hyuna sambil membalikkan badan.

"Ahh,, Kim Kibum,, enyahlah dari pikiranku,, enyahlah Key,,"Hyuna mengomel sendiri.

"Argghh,, kenapa aku ingin sekali melihat wajah mesumnya."Kini Hyuna sudah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jjong,, suara berisik siapa itu?"tanya Onew yang kebetulan tengah main dikamar Jonghyun.

"Adikku tentu saja,, memang siapa lagi?"tukas Jonghyun dengan tawa puas.

"Kenapa dia? Kalah main PS atau tiba-tiba Lionel Messi gantung sepatu?"sahut Onew lagi.

"Tidak seburuk itu,, adikku yang manis itu sedang menggalau karena rindu?"terang Jonghyun sambil memboalak-balikkan majalah Sport ditangannnya.

"Maksudmu?"tuntut Onew dengan penasaran.

"Hyung,, kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita bukan, ini sudah lewat 4bulan, satu bulan lagi, kau harus siap-siap dengan taruhanmu?"tiba-tiba Jonghyun teringat pertaruhannya dengan Onew dimalam kencan Key dan Hyuna.

"Taruhan yang mana?"tanya Onew pura-pura amnesia.

"Jangan kura-kura dalam perahu deh hyung,,"

"Hah? Aku tidak suka kura-kura Jonghyun~ah,,"timpal Onew dengan polosnya.

"Dasar Onew sangtae,, sudahlah,, perjanjian waktu itu, jika Key dan Hyuna mampu bertahan melewati bulan kelima mereka, maka hyung harus menjauh dan tidak boleh menikmati ayam selama sebulan."Jonghyun mengingatkan.

"Memangnya aku pernah membuat perjanjian seperti itu?"

"Jangan berlagak lupa,,"geram Jinghyun mulai kesal.

"Oh,, yang itu,, Jjongie,, bisakah pertaruhannya dibatalkan."Onew memasang Puppy eyes.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ayam."lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah memelas. Onew tahu betul dirinya akan kalah, karena Key mampu bertahan samapi 2 bulan saja tanpa melirik yoeja lain saat bersama Hyuna sudah merupakan hal luar biasa sepanjang karir ke playboy-an seorang Kim Kibum.

"Oh,, tidak bisa,, perjanjian adalah perjanjian."tukas Jonghyun dengan tawa kemenangan.

"Sayang,, bangun sayang?"seseorang mengguncang tubuh Hyuna pelan.

"Chagiya,, Ironaseyo,,"bisiknya lagi seraya memeluk tubuh gadis itu yang masih terlilit selimut.

"Oppa,, aku masih ngantuk,, oh,, Lionel Messi cedera,, kasihan,,"Hyuna mengigau dalam tidurnya, membuat Key hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kim Kibum,, kapan kau kembali."gumamnya lagi. Awalnya Key pikir Hyuna sudah bangun, tapi ternyata gadis itu masih memejamkan mata dengan damai.

Senyum kemenangan tersungging dibibir tipis Key mengetahui fakta bahwa Hyuna menyebut namanya saat tertidur.

"Kau merindukanku sayang,,"bisik Key membuat Hyuna gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Apa kau berharap sang pangeran akan mencium sang putri untuk membangunkannya."lanjutnya lagi.

Hyuna mengerjapkan mata, merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang menempel dipipinya, dan merangkul tubuhnya. Dia terkesiap kaget begitu menatap wjah Key saat membuka mata.

"Ke,, Key,,"

"Morning ma Cherry,,"sapa Key seraya menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Hyuna.

"Morning kiss sayang,,"Kekeh Key begitu mendapati tatapn bingung dari Hyuna.

"Hei,, itu imbalan untukku. Karena aku sudah mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya merindu. Kau merindukanku bukan?"Key mebalikkan tubuh Hyuna agar menatapnya kembali.

"Kau ini,,"Gerutu Hyuna kesal.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, hingga rasanya ingin kunaiki awan, kuterjang lautan, dan kulangkahi kobaran api sekalipun agar bisa segera melepaskan rinduku padamu."Key mulai berpuisi.

"Selalu saja,, aku luluh dengan puisinya.'batin Hyuna setengah kesal, selebihnya bahagia.

Hyuna duduk dihalte bis yang tidak jauh dari Apartementnya. Kakinya berayun, terkadang mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya sehingga menimbulkan irama tak beraturan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Sudah hampir satu jam Hyuna duduk disitu untuk menunggu Key menjemputnya, karena dari pagi namja itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Matanya berputar menyapu keadaan sekelilingnya, hingga tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah mobil Volvo silver terparkir tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

"Dasar namja pervert, mesum, tak bisa dipercaya."umpat Hyuna,karena dia sangat mengenal sipemilik mobil silver itu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Key, dia tengah duduk didalam mobil dengan seorang yoeja berambut panjang. Seketika rasa kesal, amarah, kecewa merasuk dibenaknya. Hyuna merasa tak rela melihat Key merangkul yoeja lain, meski dia sangat tahu bahwa Key bukanlah sosok namja setia.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Hyuna segera masuk kedalam bis yang kebetulan berhenti dihadapannya. Hyuna tidak menyadari, bahwa mata kucing Key berkilat mengawasinya dari tadi.

"Hmm,, akting yang bagus sayang,, terimakasih,, kau boleh turun dari mobilku sekarang."Key mendorong tubuh yoeja disampingnya agar keluar, yoeja itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

"Key,, tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku,, ayolah,, aku sangat merindukanmu."rayu si Yoeja dengan uacapan manja membuat Key langsung hilang minat.

"Sorry,, aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang membuatku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya,, bye"Key menutup pintu mobilnya dan melaju tanpa menghuraukan umpatan yoeja tadi.

***

Hyuna hanya mengaduk-aduk jus stroberry-nya dengan wajah bosan. Matanya berkilat dengan tajam menatap sosok namja yang duduk disebrang meja berjarak tiga meja darinya bersama seorang yoeja lain lagi dari yang dia lihat tadi pagi.

"Hai noona,, Auramu sungguh suram hari ini,,"Taemin dan Minho muncul ,langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Hyuna juga Hyemi yang langsung berjengit begitu melihat Minho mengedip jahil padanya.

"Ah,, aku tahu,, noonamu ini sedang Cemburu Taemin"balas Hyemi yang disambut pelototan si empunya nama.

"Aku tidak cemburu,,"bantah Hyuna.

"Lihatlah,, Key hyung begitu cocok dengan yoeja itu,,"goda Taemin lagi. Yang dibalas lemparan kotak tissue.

"Wahtever he does,, I Don't care"teriak Hyuna sambil melangkah pergi. Hyemi berniat menyusul, tapi cengkraman lembut dilengannya mberhasil membuat dia terhempas disamping Minho.

"Kau ada urusan denganku sayang,,"ujar Minho dengan genit, membuat Taemin terkekeh.

***

Hyuna menelungkupkan wajah diantara lutut sambil duduk ditaman kampus yang terasa sejuk. Berusaha mengatur emosinya yang kini bercampur tak karuan. Antara perasaan marah,tak rela,kecewa dan sedih.

"Apa aku benar cemburu pada namja mesum itu,,"gerutu Hyuna.

"Hmm,, ternyata aku berhasil"tiba-tiba Key muncul disampng Hyuna tak terduga, membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Kau seperti hantu, selalu muncul tiba-tiba"seru Hyuna, lalu bersiap berdiri sebelum Key menangkap pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana ma Cherry,, hmm, kau cemburu ne~?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri,, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu"dengus Hyuna.

"Ohh,, ya,, lalu kenapa aku bisa melihat sorot kemarahanmu saat aku bersama Hoobae-ku dicafetaria tadi? Ohh, ayolah akui bahwa kau cemburu, dan artinya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku."Key mendekatkan wajahnya, serta merta Hyuna mendorong wajah Key menjauh.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, Tuan Kim!"gertak Hyuna.

"Hmm.. Melihatmu marah membuatku semakin cinta padamu sayang,, ayo berikan aku imbalan untuk pelajaran kali ini."

"Pelajaran apalagi huh,,"bas Hyuna semakin mendelik.

"Pelajaran bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan cemburu, setelah kau bisa merasakan jatuh cinta, sekarang ilmu dan pengalamanmu bertambah dengan cemburu."Key menyelipkan seberkas rambut kebelakang telinga Hyuna. Tatapanya begitu teduh, selalu saja membuat Hyuna terhipnotis. Tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan, Key berhasil mendapatkan imbalannya dan menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Yeahh, kuakui Kim Kibum. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, mulai sering merindukanmu dan sekarang aku cemburu melihatmu bersama yoeja lain. Kau membuatku kehilangan akal sehat."batin Hyuna.

Apartement minimalis itu terdengar ramai penuh gelak tawa. Dari Minho dan Taemin yang tengah bermain winning eleven, Jonghyun dan Onew terlihat sibuk membaca buku dan majalah dengan sesekali saling menjahili satu sama lain, juga Key dan Hyuna yang duduk disofa berdempetan. Key terlihat asyik mengganggu Hyuna yang tengah berkutat dengan PSP putihnya.

"Tuan Kim,, jangan menggangguku terus,, kau membuatku kalah dilevel pemula."dengus Hyuna berusaha menjauhkan tangan Key yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Annie, aku suka melihatmu saat bermain PSP, terlihat serius dan menarik."Key semakin mempererat rangkulannya.

"Apa kau berminat mengajariku,,"Key mengunci kedua tangan Hyuna yang memegang PSP, hingga posisi mereka berangkulan dengan Key dibelakang Hyuna. Dagunya ia letakkan dipundak Hyuna.

"Ting,, tong,,"suara bel apartement.

"Hyung! ada tamu,,"Taemin berseru pada Jonghyun selaku sipemilik rumah.

"Kau buka sana,,"teriak Jonghyun tak bergeming.

"Noona,, ada tamu,, buka pintu sana!"Kali ini Taemin berteriak pada Hyuna.

"Kau saja yang buka pintu Taeminnie,, kau tidak lihat noonamu sedang sibuk"justru Key yang menjawab.

"Huh,, sibuk apanya, sibuk dirayu olehmu hyung,,"sahut Taemin sambil berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan dengan wajah cemberut menuju pintu.

"Loh,, Yoora noona?"Taemin terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung.

"Hai Taeminnie,, lama tidak berjumpa."gadis yang dipanggil Yoora itu tersenyum.

"Hmm hyungmu pasti disini kan? Aku dapat alamat dari Mir."lanjutnya lagi.

"Sebentar Noona,,"wajah Taemin sedikit pucat pasi saat dia beranjak memanggil hyungnya.

"Key hyung,, ada yang mencarimu,,"Tatapan Taemin sedikit was-was melihat Key masih menempel pada Hyuna.

"Siapa?"tanya Key tanpa minat.

"Sebaiknya hyung lihat sendiri sana,,"jawab Taemin dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Hmm,, siapa sihh mengganggu saja,,"gumam Key dengan malas, seraya beranjak dan mencium Pipi Hyuna sebelum melesat pergi dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kim Kibum,,"teriak Hyuna kesal.

"Taemin,, memang siapa yang mencari Kibum?"tegur Minho saat Taemin justru duduk disamping Hyuna.

"Han Yoora noona?"ujar Taemin pelan.

"Mworagoo,,"seru Minho,Onew dan Jonghyun. 

"Kau tidak salah Taeminnie,,"mata Jonghyun menyipit dan berjalan mendekati Taemin serta Hyuna yang mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak hyung,, Yoora noona kembali."sahut Taemin.

"hmm,, memang siapa Yoora itu? Kenapa kalian begitu terkejut."timpal Hyuna dengan mata kembali mengarah pada layar PSP.

"Kau dapat saingan my sweety,, Yoora itu mantan pacar Key yang pergi ke Amrik untuk mengikuti orang tuanya."Jonghyun menarik PSP Hyuna dengan pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya.

"Mantan pacar,, lalu urusannya denganku apa?"Hyuna berdiri dengan sedikit gusar. Ternyata mulut dan perasaan gadis itu tak sejalan. Serta merta perasaan tak nyaman menyusup dihatinya.

"Yah,, Han Yoora adalah alasan Key hyung menjadi seorang Play boy, dia sakit hati karena Yoora lebih memilih pergi dan memutuskan hubungan disaat Key hyung sudah sangat mencintainya."sambung Taemin sambil melirik raut wajah Hyuna yang semakin berubah.

"Terserah siapa dia,, aku tidak peduli."Hyuna melangkah kemarnya dan menutup pintu, dia bersandar dipintu sambil mencengkram dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya, takut bahwa Key akan kembali dengan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Haishh,, kenapa denganmu Kim Hyuna,, apa yang kau pikirkan, bukankah kau bertekad tidak akan sakit hati jika tiba-tiba Key pergi meninggalkanmu"Hyuna memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kesal. 

sejak kemunculan Han Yoora, Hyuna semakin sulit untuk bersama Key, bahkan untuk sekadar bertemupun sudah jarang. Key, tak pernah pulang ke apartement Hyuna dan Jonghyun. Hyuna berusaha bersikap tidak peduli, karena dalamkenyataanya dia dan Key tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi semakin dirasa, kecemburuan dan ketakutan Hyuna semakin besar. Dia takut, Key akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"kudengar Han Yoora sudah kembali,,"Hyuna mendengar salah satu temannya tengah membicarakan Yoora.

"Memang kau lihat dimana? Ah,, bagaimana respon Key mendengar Mantan kekasihnya itu kembali."sahut yoeja satunya.

"Aku melihat mereka disebuah kafe didaerah Dongdaemun bersama Key, sepertinya Key sudah kembali dengan Yoora"

"Yah,, semua orang juga tahu, seperti apa cinta Key pada Yoora, bahkan novel dan puisi yang dia tulis sebenarnya ditujukan untuk gadis itu."

"iya,, benar,, ah,, aku kasihan pada Kim Hyuna,, kudengar mereka tengah dekat sekarang,, dia sama seperti yoeja Key sebelumnya yang hanya dijadikan selingan dan pelampiasan atas kepergian Yoora."

"Cukup,,"gumam Hyuna sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya luruh begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sesa mendengar semua yang diucapkan dua yoeja tadi.

"Kim Hyuna,, kau jangan lemah,, pria seperti itu tidak pantas kau tangisi,"Hyuna berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Lalu berjalan tergesa keluar dari gerbang kampus.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Hyuna berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelasnya. Sejak Key sibuk dengan Yoora, Hyuna sudah terbiasa berangkat kuliah sendiri.

"Hai,,pagi Hyuna,"sapa seorang temannya yang dibalas lambaian tangan dan senyuman. Hyuna terus berjalan, tanpa sengaja dia melihat sileut tubuh Key bersama seorang yoeja dari balik pilar diujung koridor sebelah barat ruang kelasnya.

Sungguh, Hyuna tidak bermaksud menguping atau ingin tahu urusan orang. Tapi, rasa penasaran,sedih,sesak dan kecewa mendorong kakinya agar melangkah mendekati dua orang itu.

"Kibum,, kau tahu aku sudah melakukan kebodohan dengan meninggalkanmu."terdengar suara merdu Yoora.

Hyuna bisa melihat dengan jelas, Yoora tengah membelai wajah Key dan menatapnya intens.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi,,"lanjut Yoora kembali. Tak terdengar sahutan ataupun tanggapan dari Key.

Hyuna semakin menyipitkan mata saat Yoora mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya mencengkram dada begitu erat, ketika Yoora menempelkan bibir softpink-nya dibibir Key.

Sungguh, Hyuna tak ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya turun begitu saja tanpa bisa diredam. Hatinya terasa sakit. Satu kesimpulan yang berputar di otak Hyuna adalah Key tengah berusaha mengajarkan seperti apa rasanya sakit hati.

"Setelah kau mengajariku jatuh cinta,lalu merindu kemudian cemburu. Sekarang kau mengajariku rasanya patah hati Kim Kibum"batin Hyuna.

"Kau berhasil, berhasil membuatku sakit hati dan kecewa. Batinnya lagi seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tanpa disengaja dia menabrak tempat sampah hingga menimbulkan suara berisik membuat Key dan Yoora terlonjak dan berbalik.

"Hyunaa,,"teriak Key begitu menyadari gadis yang tengah berlari menjauh itu adalah Kim Hyuna. Tanpa pikir panjang Key langsung mengejar Hyuna namun sial dia menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya langsung kehilangan jejak Hyuna.

"Damn it,,"umpat Key dengan kesal.

"Pasti Hyuna sudah melihat semuanya,,"serunya lagi.

***

Jonghyun melangkah dengan pelan, merasa heran karena apartement masih gelap. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu yang tergantung diplafon atas.

"Tumben,, Hyuna kemana ya?"Jonghyun melangkah kekamar adiknya yang juga masih gelap.

"Hyuna~ya,, kau didalam,,"seru Jonghyun sambil membuka pintu kamar dan meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

"cklekk"lampu kamar Hyuna menyala, membuat Jonghyun bisa melihat sosok adiknya yang berbalut selimut disekujur tubuh.

"Hei,, apa kau tidur."Jonghyun menyibakkan selimut tebal dan mendapati wajah Hyuna yang terlelap dengan mata bengkak.

"Kau menangis sayang,,"tanya Jonghyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan Hyuna perlahan. Gadis itu membuka mata dan menatap kakaknya dengan raut muram.

"Oppa,,,"Hyuna bergerak dan memeluk tubuh Jonghyun dengan erat.

"hiks,, hiks,,"Hyuna menangis sesunggukan dipelukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa sayang?"Jonghyun menarik tubuh Hyuna dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur, satu tangannya membelai rambut panjang Hyuna dengan lembut.

Jonghyun merasa bahagia dengan moment ini, bukan bahagia karena melihat adiknya menangis. Tapi dia bahagia karena merasa menjadi seorang kakak seutuhnya. Dibutuhkan saat sang adik sedang sedih, dan menenangkannya seperti ini. Terakhir kali dia membelai rambut Hyuna dalam pelukannya dan menghiburnya, itu saat mereka masih anak-anak.

"Kau kenapa my sweety? Patah hati,,"tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Annie,,"jawab Hyuna disertai gelengan.

"Lalu kenapa? Lionel messi gantung sepatu? PSP-mu rusak?"tuntut Jonghyun saat Hyuna terus menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis saja,, aku rindu memeluk oppa seperti ini."bohong Hyuna. Padahal dia menangis karena melihat Key dan Yoora berciuman.

"Sejak berkencan dengan Key, kau berubah jadi Hyuna yang manis sayang,,"Jonghyun menepuk puncak kepala Hyuna.

"Jangan sebut nama namja mesum itu didekatku"seru Hyuna masih membenamkan wajahnya didada Jonghyun.

"Aha,, kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengannya"

"Oppa,, berhentilah mengungkit hal ini."ujar Hyuna dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan wajah memohon.

"Waeyo,, cerita pada oppa."bujuk Jonghyun lembut.

"Oppa,, apa Key benar-benar mencintaiku,, apa dia masih mencintai Han Yoora."akhirnya Hyuna mau bercerita dan melampiaskan kegundahanya.

"Akhirnya dongsaeng oppa yang cengeng ini kembali."Jonghyun kembali meraih kepala Hyuna dan merebahkannya dipundaknya.

"Oppa,,"rengek Hyuna.

"Ne,, ne,, Oppa tidak terlalu yakin sayang,, setahu oppa, dulu Key memang sangat mencintai Yoora. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kelas satu high school. Tapi, saat mereka mulai kuliah, Yoora tiba-tiba pergi dan memutuskan hubungannya. Hal itu membuat Key patah hati dan melampiaskan kekesalanya dengan menulis dan menjadi play boy. Tapi, oppa pikir dia sudah sedikit berubah saat bertemu denganmu."

"Jangan berpikir oppa berusaha menghiburmu,, ini murni pendapat oppa, sedikit banyak Key sudah mencintaimu. Karena oppa sangat mengenal Key luar dalam, lima tahun berteman dengannya cukup bagi oppa untuk mengetahui perasaanya melalui pancaran mata tajam Key."terang Jonghyun.

"Tapi oppa,, aku ragu dengannya?"bisik Hyuna.

"Rasa ragu karena cap Playboy pada diri Key, oppa sangat mengenal Key sayang. Tapi semua tergantung padamu. Oppa tidak akan memaksa."ujar Jonghyun bijak.

Key melangkah tergesa menuju gerbang kampus, menengokkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu. Dan tersenyum simpul mendapati Hyuna berjalan dengan cepat.

"Sayang,,"sapa Key begitu berada disamping Hyuna.

Gadis itu tetap acuh dan tersu melangkah, seolah tak ada Key disana.

"Kim Hyuna,,"sergah Key seraya menarik tangan Hyuna dengan tidak sabar. Namun, dihempas oleh Hyuna dan memandang Key dengan tatapan dingin seoalah berkata -jangan dekati aku atau kau mati.

Akhirnya Key hanya diam mengikuti Hyuna memasuki bus yang membawa mereka ke apartement.

"Kau marah padaku? Cemburu?"tuntut Key begitu pintu apartement terbuka.

Hyuna membalikkan badan,tersenyum manis.

"Annie,, untuk apa aku marah, cemburu. Memang kau siapaku."ujar Hyuna setenang mungkin.

"Aku pacarmu!"jawab Key mantap.

"Oh ya,, sejak kapan kita jadian. Bukankah aku hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak yoeja koleksimu yang dijadikan selingan sebelum Han Yoora kembali."Hyuna berjalan kedapur,membuka kulkas dan mengambil air putih.

"Jadi kau merasa seperti itu,,"Key merebut gelas yang dipegang Hyuna dan menyudutkan tubuh Hyuna dipintu kulkas.

"Dengarkan aku,, sekalipun aku tak pernah menganggap kau sama dengan yoeja lainnya, kau berbeda Hyuna. Bukan karena kau adik Kim Jonghyun, tapi karena kau adalah satu-satunya yoeja yang bisa membuatku terus tersenyum. Kau sudah menyentuh hatiku yang selama ini beku."Key membelai pipi Hyuna dengan punggung tangan.

"Jangan gunakan kemampuan bahasa puitismu untuk merayuku,, aku tidak percaya padamu."Hyuna menarik tangan Key menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Dan satu hal yang sangat kubenci adalah kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada namja sepertimu. Aku benci, karena aku lemah terhadapamu,, aku benci karena percaya kau akan berubah demi aku,, dan aku benci karena yang kucintai adalah dirimu"kini Hyuna menunduk, air matanya sudah luruh dengan perlahan.

"Kau menangis sayang,,"Key kembali menarik wajah Hyuna, kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut. Membuat Hyuna semakin terisak.

"Uljimanande,, kau tahu, yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah air matamu. Saat melihatmu menangis dihari pertemuanmu dengan Jjong hyung, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang merasuk dihatiku. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatku ingin melindungimu, gadis keras kepala yang terkesan cuek namun rapuh."Key membelai rambut panjang Hyuna.

"Berhentilah Key, kumohon, jangan buat aku semakin berharap kesetiaanmu padaku, cukup sampai disini saja."Hyuna melepaskan diri dan menatap Key dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tidak mencoba merayumu,, aku hanya ingin membuatmu percaya padaku. Mengenai Yoora, aku memang sempat tergoda untuk kembali padanya. Namun, perasaanku berubah, aku tak lagi mencintainya. Saat bersamanya, tak ada lagi kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan. Hanya terbayang rasa sakitku saat dia mencampakkanku begitu saja. Kau yang mengubah perasaanku sayang,"lanjut Key.

"Kau hanya butuh percaya padaku, dan membiarkan aku membuktikan keetiaanku padamu."wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat, hanya tersisa sedikit ruang.

"So'al ciuman dikoridor itu?"desis Hyuna.

"Ya tuhan,, aku bahkan tak menganggap itu sebuah ciuman. Memangnya sampai sekarang kau belum bisa membedakan mana ciuman mana yang bukan hem"senyum jahil muncul diwajah Key.

"Key, aku serius"gertak Hyuna.

"Aku juga serius sayang, aku tak pernah menganggap hal itu ciuman. Karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya."

"Tapi kau diam saja saat dia menciummu."gerutu Hyuna.

"Itu karena dia menyerangku secara tiba-tiba sayang,, kau hanya butuh percaya padaku. Kau tahu, sang playboy sepertinya berniat insyaf"jawab Key dengan senyum dikulum,ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata dipipi dan sudut mata Hyuna.

"Baik, aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu. Dan biarkan aku menghapus sentuhan bibir Yoora dari bibirmu, seperti aku menghapus cinta Yoora dari hatimu."tiba-tiba Hyuna menarik wajah Key dan menciumnya. Awalnya Key sedikit kaget, tak percaya gadisnya akan seberani ini. Tapi, Key tetaplah pervet. Dengan senang hati dia menyambut bibir kekasihnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

"Tak kusangka,, kau sudah banyak kemajuan sayang,,"bisik Key saat mereka mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas.

"Berkat ajaranmu,,"goda Hyuna sebelum kembali mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir seksi milik Key.

***

"Hyung,, kau kalah,,"bisik Jonghyun dari depan pintu.

"Apa?"tanggap Onew pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mulai hari ini sampai satu bulam kedepan Onew hyung tidak boleh mendekati ayam apalagi sampai menikmatinya."timpal Minho.

"Tenang saja hyung,, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena puasa ayam selama sebulan."sahut Taemin.

"Ohh tidakk,, ayamkuuu,,"gumam Onew dengan nada memelas.

"Hmm,, melihat mereka berdua, membuatku iri saja."ujar Jonghyun dan kembali menatap kedalam rumah melalui celah pintu.

"Dasar Playboy,,"sahut Taemin.

"Wahh,, Hyuna semakin agresif hyung,, Key benar-benar berhasil merubah seorang Kim Hyuna."minho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hah,, ayamku,, aku pasti merindukanmu. Tunggu aku sebulan saja."onew masih meratapi perpisahan dengan ayamnya.

"Dasar Onew sangtae,,"seru Jonghyun,Minho dan Taemin bersamaan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku?"Key menatap Hyuna yang berdiri didepan mobilnya. Ya, Hyuna mengantar kepergian Key yang akan menuju Jepang untuk menemui orang tuanya. Padahal saat ini hubungan keduanya sedang dalam tahap yang sangat dekat dan romantis. Key memenuhi janjinya , bahwa dia akan setia.

"Annie,, kau pergi saja,, aku justru bebas menikamati duniaku tanpamu"Jawab Hyuna cemberut, dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya harus berpisah dari Key untuk waktu 2 bulan.

"Jangan coba-coba melirik pria lain selain aku dan idolamu Lionel Messi."pesan Key dengan nada bercanda.

"Shirro~yoo,, sepertinya aku tertarik untuk melirik Christian Ronaldo dan Ashley Cole,," balas Hyuna.

"Haish,, kau ini,,"Key maraih tubuh Hyuna dalam pelukannya. Meresapi harum lavender dari tubuh gadisnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu sayang,,"bisik Key seraya mencium kening Hyuna.

"Josimhe,, dan cepat kembali"jawab Hyuna dengan nada lirih.

"Key,, ayolah cepat,, nanti keburu terlambat!" teriak Minho dari dalam mobil yang saat ini bertugas sebagai supir.

"Iyya,,"sahut Key dengan malas dan terkesan enggan untuk beranjak, dia terus saja menatap wajah Hyuna dengan intens.

"Aku pergi sayang,, jaga diri baik-baik selama aku tak ada,, I love you,,"Key mencium bibir Hyuna kilat dan berbalik masuk kemobil.

"Aku pasti menunggumu kembali Key,,"gumam Hyuna.

***

"Apa kau yakin,, cari informasi yang akurat."Hyuna kaget mendengar teriakan Jonghyun dari luar kamarnya. Dia keluar dan mendapati Jonghyun tengah berbicara ditelfon dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak percaya,, sebelum mendapatkan kepastian, Key pasti selamat."ujar Jonghyun sebelum menutup telpon.

Tubuh Hyuna bergetar, seolah merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

"Oppa,, ada apa dengan Key?"tanya Hyuna dengan wajah tegang.

"Hyuna!"Jonghyun begitu terkejut mendapati Hyuna sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Itu,, ehmm,,"Jonghyun ragu untuk memberitahu Hyuna mengenai kabar buruk yang baru saja dia terima.

"Ada apa oppa,, katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi pada Key."Hyuna mendekat, dan mengguncangkan tubuh Jonghyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Pesawat yang ditumpangi Key mengalami kecelakaan di perairan Laut Cina Selatan. Kecil kemungkinan untuk korban selamat."Hyuna langsung jatuk terduduk begitu mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Tidak mungkin oppa,, kau pasti bohong."Hyuna menangis histeris dan menggelangkan kepala seolah tak ingin menerima apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun.

"Hyuna tenanglah,, ini masih kabar belum pasti. Berdo'a saja bahwa Key selamat."Jonghyun memeluk Hyuna dengan erat. Ikut menangis bersama, bagi Jonghyun. Key sudah lebih saudara, lima tahun mengenalnya, tiga tahun tinggal dikost yang sama membuat Jonghyun dan Key begitu dekat.

"Oppa,, Key pasti selamat oppa."rintih Hyuna dalam tangisnya.

***

"Apa Hyuna baik-baik saja."ujar Onew memecah kebisuan.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang dialami pesawat Key. Sampai sekarang belum ada titik terang bagaimana nasib Key. Karena Tim SAR belum bisa menemukan jasad Key-jika Key memang meninggal.

Sejak menerima kabar tentang kecelakaan Key, Hyuna selalu murung dan terlihat sedih. Hilang sudah seorang Kim Hyuna yang periang,galak, dan ketus itu.

"Molla, kondisinya semakin lemah. Dia sudah jarang makan sebulan terakhir ini."jawab Jonghyun tak kalah sedihnya. Ya, Jonghyun kehilangan dua orang sekaligus, sahabatnya Key dan adiknya Hyuna, karena Hyuna lebih mirip mayat hidup yang tanpa emosi.

"Hyung,,"Minho menepuk bahu Jonghyun, ikut merasa sedih. Mereka berlima sudah bersahabat akrab sejak dulu.

"Hyung,, aku merindukan Key hyung,,"bahkan Taemin sudah menangis mengingat Key. Onew memeluk Taemin untuk menenangkan.

***

**Setahun telah berlalu,,,  
**  
Hyuna duduk didepan halte bis dalam kebisuan. Matanya menerawang menatap langit Luas diatasnya. Tak pernah sekalipun bayang Key menghilang dari benaknya. Sampai saat ini Hyuna masih percaya bahwa Key belum meninggal.

"Dia hanya sedang mengujiku dan mempelajari arti kesetiaan. Dia ingin menilai seberapa kuat aku bisa bertahan dan menunggunya, seperti dia pernah mengajariku jatuh cinta, mengajari rasa cemburu dan merindu."begitu yang tertanam dia hati Hyuna untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar menunggu Key kembali.

"My sweety,, "Jonghyun duduk disamping Hyuna, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan miris. Selama satu tahun ini, Hyuna selalu duduk dihalte itu. Halte yang memberikan kenangan akan Key. Duduk diam selama satu jam setelah pulang kuliah, hanya untuk memendam rasa rindu dan sesaknya.

"Oppa,,"

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini sayang,, kau harus terima kenyataan. Setahun telah berlalu,, dia sudah tiada sayang. Kau harus move on."Jonghyun mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Hyuna.

"Oppa,, aku yakin dia pasti kembali oppa, Key masih hidup."bantah Hyuna keras kepala.

"Hyuna~ya,,"Jonghyun memeluk Hyuna dengan erat, ikut menangis melihat kesedihan adiknya. Dia merasa amat jahat, membuat Hyuna seperti ini. Meski bukan 100% kesalahannya, tapi Jonghyun ikut andil karena berusaha membuat Hyuna dekat dengan Key, hingga sangat mencintai sahabatnya sampai sedalam ini.

"Oppa,, dia akan kembali pasti"gumam Hyuna didela isak tangisnya didekapan hangat kakaknya.

**Dua tahun telah berlalu,,, **

Hyuna masih melakukan rutinitasnya, duduk dihalte bis yang sama dan membayangkan Key ada bersamanya bahkan setelah dia sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja disebuah redaksi majalah. Hyuna berusaha menutup mata dari kenyataan bahwa Key sudah tiada. Baginya, ini tetap sebuah pengujian seberapa besar dia sanggup bertahan. Hatinya sudah terlalu beku,terkunci untuk pria lain, karena kuncinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh satu nama yaitu, Key.

***

"Kau yakin Minho,, bahwa itu Key"Hyuna urung membuka pintu saat mendengar suara kakaknya tengah berbicara dengan Minho.

"Aku sangat yakin hyung,, wajahnya,tubuhny,gesturenya, itu Key. Bahkan aku melihat Kim aboenim bersamanya."Minho berusaha meyakinkan Jonghyun.

"Jadi sekarang dia di Amerika."gumam Jonghyun.

"Aku harus menemuinya,,"lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi Jjong,, bagaimana kalau Key memang benar-benar hilang ingatan? Bahkan dia tidak mengenali Minho."timpal Onew.

"Tapi aku harus meyakinkan diri bahwa Key masih hidup, dan bila perlu, aku yang akan membuat dia mengingat kenangannya dulu."Jonghyun berucap dengan sangat yakin.

"Oppa,,"Hyuna membuka pintu dengan wajah semangat.

"Apakah yang kalian bicarakan benar,, Key masih hidup?"tanya Hyuna antusias.

"Hyuna,,"Jonghyun terkejut melihat Hyuna.

"Ne,,,Minho melihat Key di New York minggu lalu."Onew yang menjawab.

"Tapi,,"ucapan Jonghyun terhenti.

"Dia hilang ingatan benarkah?"sahut Hyuna, yang dijawab anggukan Onew.

"Aku ikut oppa,,"

"Kumohon jangan sayang,, biar oppa yang melihat keadaannya dulu,,"Jonghyun melarang Hyuna ikut. Dia tak ingin Hyuna lebih sedih begitu melihat Key yang sudah melupakannya. Jika memang Key lupa pada mereka, itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang bisa Hyuna terima.

"Tapi,,,"

"Jangan membantah,, please,,"sekeras apapun watak Hyuna, dia tak pernah membantaj ucapan Jonghyun saat kakaknya sedang serius. Terlebih saat ini, kakaknya terlihat begitu memohon.

"Baik,, oppa pergilahh,,tapi aku titip sesuatu untuknya."ujar Hyuna setuju.

***

Hyuna terus berdo'a dan berharap, bahwa kakaknya akan membawa kabar bahagia. Sebulan sudah Jonghyun berada di NYC, dan benar bahwa yang dilihat Minho memang Key, Kim Kibum yang mereka kenal. Tapi, seperti yang Minho duga, Key mengalami Amnesia saat Kecelakaan hebat yang membuatnya terdampar diselat Bali. Orang tua Key berhasil menemukannya, 2 bulan setelah kejadian dan langsung membawa Key ke Amerika untuk pengobatan.

"Hyuna~ya,,"Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar Hyuna.

"Oppa,,"Hyuna berdiri dan menyambut kakaknya yang baru kembali dari New York.

"Mianhe,, Jongmal Mianhe,, Oppa, tidak berhasil meyakinkan Key agar kembali kesini. Dia sudah melupakan kita dan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri."Jonghyun langsung terisak dengan sedih, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hyuna sekarang.

"Gwenchana oppa,, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa Key selamat dan baik-baik saja."Hyuna berusaha terlihat tegar. Meski sebenarnya hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Rasa takutnya tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Key sudah melupakannya. Hyuna tidak menangis atau mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hyuna,, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, ada oppa yang akan selalu bersamamu,,"Jonghyun terlihat takut saat melihat Hyuna hanya diam bahkan air mukanya semakin terlihat hampa.

"Tidak oppa, aku tidak akan menangis lagi,, toh, Key sekarang sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang baru."Hyuna tersenyum, membohongi diri sendiri mungkin lebih baik daripada harus jujur namun terasa lebih menyakitkan.

**setahun berlalu kembali,,,**

Hyuna masih saja seperti dulu,, namun bedanya, kini bukan harapan bahwa Key akan kembali, saat dia duduk dihalte yang sama. Harapanya sekarang bahwa dia bisa melupakan Key dengan segera. Hyuna memandang rintik hujan yang turun,, saat ini musim dingin sudah datang. Matanya terlihat kosong, dia selalu saja seperti itu, hanyut dalam dunianya saat sendirian. Hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah Volvo silver terparkir tak jauh darinya. Seketika, ingatannya berputar saat mengingat hari dimana Key sengaja membuatnya cemburu.

Hyuna terlonjak kaget, saat sipengemudi itu turun. Berbalut sweter Hijau,celana jeans dan wajahnya, itu adalah wajah yang selama ini Hyuna rindukan. Wajah yang ia tangisi sepanjang malam selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Chogiyo,,"sapa namja yang mirip Key itu setelah sampai didepan Hyuna.

"Hei,,"dia menggerakkan tangan didepan wajah Hyuna saar gadis itu hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Ah,, eh,,"Hyuna tergagap.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ada bengkel disekitar sini,"tanya namja tadi.

"Bengkel? Oh,, ada tak jauh dari sekitar sini,, ditikungan dekat toko itu."Hyuna mengalihkan tatapan, saat si namja tadi duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm,, gumasemnida,, oh ya,, kenalkan,, Kibum."Si namja yang memang ternyata Key itu menjulurkan tangan.

"Kim Hyuna,,"tubuh Hyuna bergetar, serasa dialiri ribuan volt arus listrik, merasakan halusnya tangan Key.

"Hei,, kenapa kau menangis"Key mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat setitik air mata jatuh dipipi Hyuna.

"Annie,, aku hanya teringat seseorang yang benar-benar mirip denganmu."jawab Hyuna dengan sedikit meringis. Karena dalam kenyataanya bukan hanya tapi memang dialah orangnya.

Hyuna menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaan sesaknya. Dia pikir sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, tapi air matanya turun begitu saja. Melihat sendiri, bahwa Key benar-benar sudah melupakanya.

"Apa aku mirip dengan orang yang kau kenang itu."tanya Key dengan lembut.

Hyuna hany mengangguk dan tertunduk menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau begitu merindukannya?"lagi-lagi Hyuna mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Key.

"Kau boleh memelukku, jika itu bisa mengurangi rasa sedihmu."tawar Key, Hyuna langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran. Dan melihat Key mengangguk dengan pasti, gadis itu langsung memeluk Key dengan erat. Menumpahkan tangisnya, kerinduanya, rasa sesaknya dan berharap Key juga merasakan hal yang sama. 

Key membalas pelukan Hyuna, tanpa diketahui gadis itu, air mata juga menggenang disudut mata tajamnya. 

"Aku merindukannya, tak peduli dia sudah melupakanku. Aku sangat mencintainya, berharap dia segera kembali. Dan berkata, berikan aku imbalannya sayang, karena aku berhasil memberimu pelajaran bagaimana rasanya menunggu dan menjaga kesetianmu."ujar Hyuna disela tangisnya. Mendengar hal itu, sudut bibir Key melengkung membentuk senyum. Entah apa arti dari senyumnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Hyuna sudah meluapkan semua perasaanya, tak peduli Key akan ingat maupun tidak.

"Joasengmnida Kibum~ssi,, kaosmu jadi basah, dan mungkin aku terlihat memalukan saat ini."Hyuna melepaskan pelukanya dan menunduk sopan.

"Gwenchana,, kau tidak memalukan. Aku justru terharu, lihat, bahkan aku sampai ikut menangis mendengar ceritamu. Beruntung sekali namja yang kau cintai itu."

Ucapan Key, kembali membuat Hyuna tercekat. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk dan menghujam jantungnya. Betapa tidak, namja itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhe,, aku harus buru-buru,, kakakku pasti sudah menunggu."Hyuna buru-buru beranjak dan pergi menerobos hujan. Dia tak ingin semakin larut dan merasa sedih, dibawah guyuran hujan, dia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hyunaaa,,"Key berteriak memanggil Hyuna, dan berlari menyusul. Mendapati Hyuna tengah jongkok mencengkram dadanya dengan tubuh basah kuyup ditengah jalan.

"Kim Hyuna,,"Key menarik tubuh Hyuna berdiri, mereka bertatapan dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, wajahmu, membuatku mengingatnya, membuatku tak bisa untuk segera melupakannya."Hyuna meronta pelan.

~chup,,

sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirnya yang sudah pucat dan basah. Bibir dari namja yang sangat dia cintai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyuna membalas ciuman itu.

"Mianhe,,"ujar Key setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Hyuna sejenak Dan segera berbalik meninggalkannya dalam diam.

"Tadi,,,"gumam Hyuna seraya menyentuh bibirnya.

***

sebuah kartu undangan tergeletak dimeja depan sofa ruang tamu. Undangan biru yang penuh puisi indah. Selembar kertas yang kembali membuat perasaan Hyuna hancur bagai serpihan puing-puing bangunan runtuh. Ya, itu adalah undangan pernikahan Kibum atau Key. Hati Hyuna sudah mulai kebas, sudah terlalu dalam dan terlalu lama dia menyimpan semua perasaan sakitnya sendirian. Dia akan datang kepernikahan Key, dengan tekad agar hatinya semakin sakit, dan berharap rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi benci.  
Sedang dalam pikiran Jonghyun, dia merasa aneh, Key datang ke Korea, hanya untuk menikah dan bahkan diundanganya tidak tercetak siapa nama mempelai wanitanya. Ada yang terasa ganjil disana. Batin Jonghyun.

***

"kau sudah siap sayang"Jonghyun terlihat tampan dalam tuxedo-nya. Berdiri didepan kamar Hyuna.

"Kau sangat cantik my sweety,,"puji Jonghyun begitu melihat adiknya muncul dalam balutan gaun sederhana berwarna magenta. Dia menatap adiknya dengan miris, gadis kecilnya kini telah tumbuh dewasa dan cantik diusianya yang beranjak 24 tahun. Tapi sayang, pancaran matanya selalu terlihat sendu.

"Kau yakin akan hadir?"tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

"Tentu oppa, bukankah dia adalah sahabat terbaik oppa."senyum palsu tersungging dibibir Hyuna.

"Kajja,, nanti kita terlambat."Hyuna menggandeng lengan Jonghyun dengan semangat.

"Tapi Hyuna,," Jonghyun mengentikan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah oppa, kita sudah membahas itu,, apapun yang terjadi disana, selama ada oppa disampingku, aku pasti baik-baik saja."Hyuna berusaha meyakinkan Jonghyun bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah,, ayo kita berangkat. Onew dan yang lainnya sudah disana."

***

Hyuna mencengkram lengan Jonghyun dengan erat saat memasuki gedung pernikahan Key. Matanya terlihat semakin sendu begitu menatap sosok Key yang terbalut Tuxedo putih dengan begitu sempurnanya. Seperti tahu isi hati adiknya, Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukan dipundak Hyuna dan menarinya duduk tanpa repot menyapa Key terlebih dahulu. Dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat Key yang tengah berbincang dengan hangat dan ceria bersama Onew dan Minho. Jonghyun bahkan menggeleng ketika Onew melambaikan tangan mengajaknya bergabung, dan ini semakin terlihat aneh. Key yang hilang ingatan langsung bisa akrab dengan Onew ,Minho dan Taemin, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Hyuna memilin jari-jarinya yang berkeringat. Hatinya sangat sakit, begitu melihat mempelai wanita berjalan memasuki ruangan menuju tempat Key berdiri yang tengah menanti dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kim Hyuna,, ayo,, kau harus kuat. Jangan lemah,"Hyuna berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Hyemi dulu, sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengejar S2 di Amerika. Dua bulan lagi Hyemi akan menikah dengan Minho, dua couple yang menurut Hyuna sedikit aneh.

Suasana sedikit hening saat kedua mempelai sudah berdiri di altar didepan pendeta.

"sebelum acara ini berlangsung, bagi siapapun yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan kedua mempelai ini, silahkan bicara atau tutup mulut selamanya."si Pendeta yang akan menikahkan Key menyapukan pandangannya kepada seluruh tamu yang hadir.

"Aku,, aku sangat keberatan"jerit batin Hyuna, tangannya bergerak-gerak denga gelisah. Seakan tahu, Jonghyun menarik tangan Hyuna dan menggenggamnya berusaha memberi kekuatan.

"Aku keberatan,,"Key mengangkat tangannya. Dan berbalik menghadap para tamu.

"Apa maksudnya ini,,"bisik-bisik tamu undangan memenuhi udara.

"Apa maksud anda tuan Kim?"si Pendeta menatap Key dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah, sedangkan mempelai wanitaku tengah sibuk menyusut air matanya dibangku belakang sana. Dan masa iya, aku harus menikah dengan namja disampingku ini."Key terkekeh pelan memukul bahu orang yang memakai gaun pengantin disampingnya.

"Hyuna noona,,"suara bariton menggema diudara begitu sipemakai gaun pengantin membuka cadarnya lalu melepaskan gaun itu hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Lee Taemin!?"seru Jonghyun dan Hyuna dengan kaget begitu melihat sipemakai gaun pengantin adalah Taemin.

Key berjalan dengan pelan menuju kursi yang diduduki Hyuna. Lalu berlutut didepan Hyuna.

"Will You merry me?"Key mengulurkan sepasang cincin kearah Hyuna.

"Apa maksudnya ini,,"tanya Hyuna dengan bingung.

"Mianhe,, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama tiga tahun. Membuatmu menangis setiap hari. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk kau cintai dengan begitu besar."Key meraih tangan Hyuna kedalam genggamanya.

"Aku sudah ingat semunya sayang,, sudah ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku mempunyai janji dengan seorang gadis bernama Kim Hyuna. Bahwa aku akan kembali untuknya."

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau sudah ingat padaku?"

"Sejak Jonghyun hyung mendatangiku dan memberikan sebuah novel dan puisi, setahun yang lalu."Key berdiri dan menarik Hyuna ikut berdiri didepannya.

"Setahun yang lalu,, bahkan kau tidak datang padaku?"Hyuna menggeleng tak percaya. Air mata sudah merebak dipipinya yang putih bersih.

"Mianhe,, aku butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua urusanku di Amerika, meyakinkan orang tuaku bahwa aku akan hidup bahagia bersama gadis pilihanku."

"Kau jahat Key,, nappeun,, Jongmal nappeun namja."Hyuna semakin terisak dan memukuli dada Key dengan kesal. Dia merasa tertipu, dan rasa sedihnya selama ini telah menguras semua emosinya.

"Mianhe,, jongmal mianhe,,"Key memeluk tubuh Hyuna dengan erat, betapa bahagia bisa memeluk Hyuna kembali seperti ini.

"Key,, kau,,"Jonghyun ikut meninju bahu Key dengan gemas. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan saat ini. Terlalu bahagia dengan semua ini. Semua rasa herannya, ternyata bahwa dia dibohongi.

"Mianhe juga hyung,, aku sudah mengerjaimu seperti ini."Key memandang Jonghyun dan tersenyum dengan posisi masih mengunci Hyuna dalam pelukannya.

"Gumawo karena kau masih setia menungguku,, aku berjanji akan mengganti semua air mata yang kau teteskan dengan kebahagiaan. So,, will you merry me.. Ma cherry?"Key menengadahkan wajah Hyuna dengan perlahan, jarinya menyusuri pipi Hyuna. Dan tersenyum kembali saat Hyuna mengangguk.

"Hmm,, aku juga mau mengambil imbalanku, karena lagi-lagi aku berhasil mengajarimu perasaan setia,bertahan dan menunggu."desah Key.

"Kau ternyata tidak berubah,, masih saja mesum seperti dulu."dengus Hyuna, namun dengan disertai senyum dan gerakan menarik wajah Key mendekat lalu menciumya penuh kerinduan. Membuat semua orang mendecak dan riuh tepuk tangan.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga ikut bersekongkol hah?"disela ciumannya, Hyuna masih bisa mendengar seruan kakaknya memarahi Onew,Minho dan Taemin yang dibalas cengiran.

"Ya,, kalian,, jangan mesum terus,, menikah dulu sana."Minho menarik tubuh Key menjauh membuat ciuman keduanya terlepas.

"Kau selalu saja mengganggu,,"gerutu Hyuna.

"Lihat,, sekarang siapa yang mesum?"goda Key seraya menarik Hyuna menuju altar.

"Key,, aku belum memakai gaun pengantin."Hyuna menahan lengan Key saat mereka tinggal selangkah didepan pendeta.

"sayang,, tidak usah pakai gaun pengantinpun kau sudah cantik,, lagipula,, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyanderamu dikamarku setelah setahun harus sabar menunggu moment ini."bantah Key dengan tatapan nakal.

"Sekali mesum,, tetap saja mesum"gumam Hyuna.

"Takdir yang menyatukan mereka melalui bahasa,, yah,, bahasa cinta."ujar Onew bijak, saat melihat Hyuna dan Key mengikat janji.

"Yah,, kalau hyung, yang ada bahasa ayam,,"ejek Jonghyun.

"Ya,,, ayamku,,,,"teriak Onew begitu ingat dia meninggalkan paha ayamnya yang belum jadi disentuh dimeja makan sebelum kesini karena terburu-buru.

"As always,, he's Chiken Lover,,"timpal Minho.

"Yah,, semua orang punya bahasa cinta masing-masing,, seperti onew hyung dan Ayamnya, Key hyung dan puisinya,Minho hyung dalam diamnya dan Jonghyun hyung dengan kenarsisannya."

"Dann Taemin dengan keimutanya."seru OnjongMin bersama. Membuat Taemin mendelik marah.

"Ya,, kalian berisik,,"teriak Key yang merasa terganggu karena suara keempat temannya menggau konsetrasinya saat akan mencium Hyuna sebagai istrinya untuk pertamakali.

"2Kim,, Chukkae,,,"teriak mereka berempat dan menyiramkan sampanye kearah Hyuna dan Key.

The End


End file.
